


Night off

by PamsMoon



Series: Fixation [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: Before Nightwing is shot in the head on patrol, Damian has a little moment with him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Fixation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Night off

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> Hello! Nightwing's annual comic number 2 came out and saying it's beautiful is little. It happens between the moment that Dick is shot in the head (Batman 55) and when he begins his post-shot life in Bludhaven away from the Batfamily (Nightwing 50) We didn't know anything that had happened at that time, as were Bruce, Alfie , Babs and above all Damian ...
> 
> Well, I wanted to imagine that infamous night, the night of the shooting. When Nightwing decides to accompany Batman and Robin does not accompany them. It's short but I hope you enjoy it;)

"I was looking for you." Damian suddenly heard from behind him as he descended the stairs of the mansion on the way to the cave. He turned knowing perfectly to whom that familiar voice belonged.

"Richard." He said trying to sound less cheerful than he actually felt. Still a smile peeked through his lips. "What are you doing here? You finally got bored of the stinky city you watch?"

Dick laughed sincerely. That always surprised Damian, since Dick was the only one who took good and even laughed at his acid comments. On second thought, maybe Jhon Kent was the other, but Richard Grayson had been the first, he was sure of that.

"No, I'm not bored yet, luckily." he replied still smiling, starting down the stairs next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Damian insisted, frowning. "Will you accompany us to the patrol?" groping, with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yes and no."

"Richard." he growled losing patience easily.

"Ha ha ha. Okay, okay." Dick replied moving forward and stopping in front of the boy. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and added. "You have the night off today."

"What?" Damian said looking at the hand resting on his right shoulder, and then the kind face of who it belonged to. "What have I done now?"

"Why do you say that?" the man replied without understanding.

"Because you always gave me the night off when I made a mistake." He growled moving his shoulder to release the grip, bitterly remembering the times of Batman and Robin, when they patrolled together and disappointed Dick.

"No, it's none of that little D." Dick replied immediately, shaking his head with a smile of understanding. "It's a favor rather ..." he murmured, touching his crown hair unconsciously. "I would like, ehm, I would like you to give us a patrol tonight with your father ... alone."

Damian frowned even more deeply without understanding this meaningless.

"Why?" He said changing the tone of his voice to one that Dick knew perfectly: He was starting to get annoyed. "Don't tell me that ... it's for the failed wedding?"

"Bingo." said Dick, straightening and reaching into his pockets, waiting for the outbreak.

"Grayson!" and there it was, like a time bomb. "My father is fine. The wedding with Kyle no-"

"Don't say it doesn't affect him." Dick warned him, this time seriously. "You more than anyone know that your father has not been well since that day, Damian."

The boy let out the air through his nose. Of course he had noticed that his father was more immersed in work and a little more withdrawn than usual ... but nothing that had not happened before ... Why should they worry?

"Come on, do me this favor, brat." Dick urged him smiling. Damian looked straight into the clear blue eyes of his 'older brother', who were always honest with him and never lied to him. "I would like to try to cheer up Bruce." he insisted. "Even if it's just a little. I think I can do it ... you know, like in the old days, when I was his Robin."

Damian looked at him another moment without convincing himself. Of course, if there was someone in the world who could cheer up his father, that someone was Dick Grayson. The eldest son of Bruce Wayne, who knew him best and who perhaps (only perhaps) could do something to improve his father's emotional and current state.

He pursed his lips for a second, with the intense blue gaze of the man on him. But then he rolled his eyes and Dick knew he had won.

"Agree." Little Wayne gave up, dropping his shoulders in annoyance. "But you will stay in the morning, and we will go to the gaming machines in the center."

"We have a deal." Dick said right away with a big smile, stretching a hand that Damian narrow, smiling too.

"And we'll have pizza for breakfast." He took advantage of demanding, returning to the cave.

"Ehm I don't know if Alfie agrees with that." said Dick cautiously, picking up the pace as well.

"They are my demands." The boy concluded arrogantly, stopping in front of the clock that allowed entry into the cave.

"Okay, okay." said Dick raising his hands in defeat.

"And anyway." Damian continued suddenly. "Why don't you want me to go with you?

"Very simple." Grayson replied, stretching a hand toward the clock and beginning to adjust the hands at the exact time of Bruce's parents' death. "I don't want you talking badly about Selina all the time while we patrol."

Damian opened his mouth to speak and then closed it without saying anything. Of course it is something he would do. Damn Grayson who knew him so well.

Dick finished moving the hands and then the secret door to the cave opened.

"Are you going down?" He said watching Damian stay in his place.

"For what? I'll go up to finish a book I was reading." The boy said in response yawning. "Besides, it's you who should give my father excuses."

"Hey, I was Batman too, so I still have the power to grant you free nights and without anyone's permission." Dick added with a false seriousness, taking a step toward the entrance to the cave. Damian watched him do that, and then without any special or logical reason, a bad feeling ran through his chest.

 _"Dick."_ He called. And the man turned to look at him, his eyes inevitably met those of the boy. That futile moment, and the elder's face waiting for what he wanted to say, would be forever etched in Damian's memory. _"Take care."_

Dick smiled at her affectionately.

"Sure. See you in the morning, little D."


End file.
